Slumber Party
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz are throwing another one of their legendary slumber parties. Everyone wants to go but only a few are good enough to be invited. Who gets invited? What wild things happen at the sleepover? And who is invited into the Bratz inner circle?
1. Guest List

**why is it so much fun to write Bratz stories?! If you couldn't tell, if you've been reading my stories, that the past few Bratz stories I've written are based on old Bratz** **lines. Wintertime Wonderland, Camping, Babyz, and now Slumber Party. I hope you enjoy this next story in my Bratz saga. I think in this one we really see the extent of their popularity and bitchiness.**

 **Remember to leave a comment if you like it!**

Chapter 1:

Guest List

The Bratz were at the mall on a Tuesday after school. School was stressful, but at least they could decompress together at their favorite place.

They walked together parting the crowd as they went along. Sasha's normally slick straight hair was in natural curls today that hung past her shoulders and she wore skinny jeans and a cute top as well as boots. It was obvious that she was the leader of the group, not just because she walked in he middle but because everything about her oozed beauty and confidence.

Jade carried several bags of stuff from random stores that she planned to cut up and make into something totally unique and original like the plaid mini dress she wore along with the cute thigh high black boots she wore. She'd just gotten a freshly dyed green streak in her hair a few days ago.

Dana's eyes searched the mall for the next shoe store. The girls called her sugar shoes every now and the because she'd gotten a huge addiction to cute shoes. Even now she wore some really cute leopard print heels. She'd always been a shoe lover, but she'd never been so bold in anything really until she joined the Bratz. Now she was beautiful and she knew it.

Cloe carried a bag from Victoria's Secret which contained lots of new lingerie. She needed something to make her already voluptuous boobs looks good, especially for Cameron. Her boobs were already pushed up with a bombshell bra and she'd bought several more. She wore plaid shorts, a crop top, and a cardigan. She tended to lean towards a more casual but sexy style.

And last but not least Yasmin was incredibly gorgeous as always. With hair hanging in waves down her back, striking brown eyes, and a cute jean dress, she always turned heads as people idolized the gorgeous latina girl. But really at the moment her mind was elsewhere to the book she had sitting on her night table in her room that she was dying to read.

"Omg DSW!" Dana exclaimed pointing to the shoe store ahead of them.

"Honestly girl, the shoe addiction is getting out of hand," Cloe joked.

"I just need one more pair. Besides you said it yourself that you've got to look cute and fresh every day," Dana said with a smirk.

"I wonder if they have those Chanel boots I saw in Vogue last week," Sasha said thoughtfully.

They quickly went into the shoe store and were soon immersed in trying on shoes.

Jade modeled a pair of blue denim boots. "What do you think of these?"

"The gold buckles make those really cute," Yasmin said. She slipped on some wedge sandals. "What do you think of these?"

"Don't you dare let anyone see you in that color!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Fine," Yasmin said quickly taking off the shoes. She happened to like the color but if they really looked that bad she wouldn't dare wear them.

"What are we going to do this weekend guys?" Cloe said checking out her new push up bra in a mirror.

"Besides stare at your boobs?" Sasha said rolling her eyes at her.

A guy walked past and checked out Cloe. "Hey babe," he said flashing her a smile.

She grabbed her boobs in a sexy way and blew him an air kiss.

"Party?" Dana asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Nah. We've been to parties the past few weeks, we can't wear it out like that."

"Wine night?"

Sasha thought about that. "Wine night sounds good. How about we make it a sleepover?"

"Yay!" Yasmin said excitedly. "I can wear my new pajamas!"

"Who are we inviting?" Cloe asked.

"Nevra, Megan, Fianna, you know the cool people," Jade said. They were the few people who were always in the Bratz inner circle. The rest included Roxxi and Phoebe, Katia, and Sheridan among a few others.

"And whoever else is worthy," Yasmin said.

"Like who?" Dana asked.

"Cymbeline can come," Sasha said. "She's always wild at parties."

"How about the triplets?" Yasmin asked.

Sasha thought about that for a moment then decided that they were cool enough. "Sure."

"Tess and Nona?" Jade joked.

"Oh my god keep those bitches as far away from me as possible!" Cloe exclaimed.

"How about Aubrey and Krysta?" Dana asked. When she had first come to Styles High she hung out with Aubrey and Krysta when the Bratz decided they hated her. Since she'd joined the Bratz she hardly hung out with those two and deep down she felt really bad about it. Maybe if she invited them to the party they could be friends again.

"Who?" Jade said sarcastically.

"We're talking about cool people Dana," Sasha said.

"I know, I know," Dana said. "But they're really nice, and fun..."

"No."

Dana got quiet after that and instead turned her attention to her shoes to pretend like this didn't bother her. She really did want Aubrey and Krysta to come. If they came, then Dana could have all of her friends hang out together and she wouldn't have to choose. But she knew that when Sasha said no, she meant no.

All of a sudden a girl came over to them carrying a box of shoes. She had pale skin, long straight black hair with red streaks, and wore a short red and black plaid dress. "You're having a sleepover?" She said sounding excited.

Sasha stared at her blankly. "Um, who are you and why were you eavesdropping on us?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "Neveah?" She said expecting them to know her. They didn't respond. "I go to school with you."

"Ohh!" Yasmin exclaimed. "You're in my math class!"

Neveah's smile brightened. "Yeah!" When she saw Sasha's annoyed expression she realized she didn't answer the other question. "Sorry I was eavesdropping. I just happened to walk by."

"I like your shoes," Dana said pointing to the black stiletto pumps in the box she was holding. Jade quickly elbowed her and glared at her to get her to be quiet.

"Thanks!" Neveah said happily.

"So...why do you care that we're having a sleepover?" Sasha said still sounding annoyed.

"Because Bratz sleepovers are legendary," Neveah said. "Everyone wants to go to one."

The girls smirked. This was something they knew very well and it pleased them.

"What makes you think you can go to one of our sleepovers?" Cloe challenged her.

Neveah put her hand on her hip confidently. "Well I've got mad style and I love a good party. My sister Peyton does too."

"Well, our parties are very exclusive. Not just anyone can come," Sasha said.

Neveah tossed her hair. "Consider it. I really do like to have a good time."

Jade smirked. "Yeah sure."

"Later," Neveah said heading over to pay for her shoes.

Once she was out of earshot the girls started laughing.

"Oh my god! What was that?!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Is this bitch serious?" Yasmin said.

"I liked her outfit," Jade said approvingly.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, are you serious?"

"It was cute!"

"Well she was definitely confident," Yasmin said.

"Hey guys, check her out," Dana said pointing to the store exit.

They all looked in time to see Neveah walk up to a guy, kiss him full on the lips, then smirk and walk away.

They knew for sure that couldn't be her boyfriend. Maybe she was bad enough to go to one of their parties. "Let's keep an eye on her," Sasha said. "Maybe she could prove us wrong."


	2. Impress Them

Chapter 2:

Impress Them

Neveah drove to school the next morning with her twin sister Peyton. Peyton looked like Neveah with pale skin and black hair but her hair was slightly wavy and instead of dark colors she wore a pink dress and white high heels.

Neveah told her about her encounter with the Bratz at the mall. "If we impress them then they might invite us to their party."

"Am I going to have to kiss random guys?" Peyton asked referencing what Neveah did at the mall.

Neveah shrugged. "I don't know. Do whatever it takes to get on their good side."

"Can you imagine if we were invited?" Peyton said thoughtfully.

Neveah thought about it. The popularity, being in on the Bratz secrets, it was perfect! "Peyton we have to get into that sleepover!" She said almost desperately. She was almost dying of curiosity to know what it was like to be in the in crowd.

"We will," Peyton said as she parked in the school parking lot. "We'll do whatever it takes."

They got out of the car and went up to the school. The Bratz were hanging out in front of it. Their long hair blew in the wind, their clothes were incredibly gorgeous, and they looked absolutely stunning over all.

"This is it," Neveah whispered to Peyton as they approached. "Hey girls," Neveah said to them as they walked up the steps.

"Hey...Neveah right?" Jade said even though they all remembered her name perfectly.

Neveah tried not to let that bother her. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "And you know my sister Peyton."

"Hey," Peyton said unsure what to say as she put on her rose pink lip gloss. As much as she tried she couldn't be as confident as Neveah.

"Is that the new MAC lip gloss?" Cloe said to her.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I got it yesterday."

"It's so cute! I was searching for it yesterday but I got a different one instead," Cloe said excitedly.

"Omg yeah, I love it!" Peyton said getting to be more confident. Maybe they weren't as intimidating as she thought.

"Um, yeah, that lip gloss is so last week," Sasha said killing both Cloe and Peyton's excitement even though admittedly she liked the color too. But they couldn't let Peyton and Neveah think they liked them. Not yet anyway. She had to maintain some control over the situation. "Let's bounce girls."

The Bratz then strutted into the crowded school.

"Yasmin, your top is super cute!" Phoebe said as she walked past them.

"Thanks chica," Yasmin said with a smile.

"Dana, where did you get your shoes?!" Katia asked.

"DSW," Dana replied.

Megan caught up with them and started walking with them. "You won't believe this."

"Spill," Cloe said.

"I totally just heard Sabina diss you girls. She said you were some bitches."

"Tell Sabina she'd better watch her fucking back if she knows what's good for her," Sasha said. No one messed with the Bratz and when someone did, they made an example of them.

Megan high fived her. "Alright!"

As she left the girls went into the bathroom. The freshman girls in there immediately left. They assumed places at the mirrors to touch up their hair and makeup.

"Sasha, what the hell was that with the lip gloss?!" Cloe said.

"We can't let them think we like them," Sasha said as she applied her red lipstick.

"I'm confused, do we like them or not?" Dana asked.

Sasha shook her head not taking her eyes off her reflection. "No." She smirked. "At least not for now. If they do something to impress us then we'll bite. We've got to reel them in and make them work for it girls. It can't be that easy to join our group."

*WW*

By the middle of the day the school was buzzing with news of the Bratz sleepover. Their sleepover really were legendary. Only the most popular people had ever gone to one and the rest could only imagine what it could possibly be like. Everyone wanted to get in and they all knew that most people would spend yet another weekend sitting at home wondering what the exclusive Bratz were doing.

The Bratz were at lunch sitting at their usual table. All of a sudden Nevra and Fianna came over to them. "It's all over the school about your next sleepover," Nevra said. She leaned on the table. "Am I invited?"

Jade snickered. "Desperate much."

"Maybe if you get down on your knees and beg," Cloe said jokingly.

Never a didn't pick up the joke. "Wait...seriously?"

"Yeah sure," Cloe said exchanging an amused look with the girls. "Get on your knees and beg."

Nevra looked back and forth between them. She didn't want to be uninvited. But would they really humiliate her like that? "You're not serious..."

"Do it or you're not invited!"

The Bratz were Nevra's friends. She'd been in their good graces from the beginning. She was in their circle, she got invited to all the best parties, and she heard all of the gossip. She would do anything to stay on their good side whether it meant to lie or do what they wanted. Her worst fear was being disowned by them and being a loser.

Her heart pounded but she did it anyway. Before she could say anything all of the girls started laughing, even Fianna. Nevra glared at them all realizing they'd tricked her. She stood up and crossed her arms but tried to be cool. "You guys are the worst."

Yasmin made a heart with her hands. "Love ya Nev."

"But like for real though, we're invited right?" Fianna asked.

"If one of you bitches asks one more time I swear you're not invited. We'll find some other chicks to take your place," Sasha said.

"Yeah right, no one can take our place," Fianna said tossing her light brown hair.

"How about Peyton and Neveah?" Jade said jokingly.

"What about them?" Fianna asked.

"You like them?" Nevra asked in shock. She'd never heard them talk about Peyton and Neveah before.

Sasha gestured for them to sit down. They did. "Tell us everything you know about them."

"I know them fairly well," Fianna said excitedly. Gossip was probably one of her favorite hobbies. "Peyton is really quiet, doesn't really say much in class. Hella introverted really. But she dresses really cute. And she's a dancer."

"Then why is she not on my dance team?" Sasha asked. She referred to the school's dance team as her dance team since she was captain.

"She's a ballet dancer. Could probably go to New York if she wanted to but I think school is more of a priority."

"Tell us about Neveah," Jade said curiously.

"Such a bitch. But she's cool. Also dresses really cute."

Jade elbowed Sasha. "Told you!"

"She flirts a lot. I don't know who she's dated or fucked. Really confident and outspoken."

"Yeah, we can tell," Dana said.

"Do they party?"

"Neveah, yes. Peyton...not so much."

"Are you girls considering inviting them?" Nevra asked. Deep down she was worried about the girls replacing her with them.

"We're still debating that," Sasha said.


	3. Secret Invite

Chapter 3:

Secret Invite

It was the end of the day and Cloe and Yasmin were hanging out it in the locker room while Cloe changed for soccer practice.

"If you could fuck any guy in the school, besides Cam, who would it be?" Yasmin asked as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

Cloe thought about that as she took off the shirt she had been wearing that day. "Why do you ask me questions like that? Cameron is so damn hot!"

Yasmin laughed. "Just answer the question."

"Hmm...I guess Ethan."

"Omg really?!"

"He's such a bad boy," Cloe said. "He and Cam are such opposites. I'd fuck him on that motorcycle."

"You think Dana does that?"

"I would be surprised. Dana is too innocent for Ethan."

"She's probably a freak behind our backs. They say the quietest ones are the baddest."

Cloe smirked. "Is that how it is with you and Cade?"

Yasmin just smiled. "Maybe."

Cloe looked at herself in her bra and underwear in the mirror. "I need to do some squats."

"Girl your ass is perfect," Yasmin said waving it off. She looked at her it in the mirror in the jeans she wore. "Remember the twerking competition we had at that one sleepover?"

"Omg yeah, and Valentina could not twerk for anything!"

"What if we had the guys judge a twerking competition at our next party?"

"That would be epic!"

All of a sudden they saw Neveah come in in the mirror reflection.

"Hey girls," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Cloe asked her.

"Peyton asked me to get her stuff out of here," Neveah said. "Doing anything fun?"

"Just talking," Yasmin said. "Ever been in a twerking competition?"

Neveah laughed. "It wasn't really a competition, but it was at a party."

"Ooh show us what you've got!"

Neveah twerked for them really quick. Then Cloe and Yasmin jumped in and they spent some time having fun. All of a sudden Sabina came in. "Oh my god," she said rolling her eyes.

"You can't even twerk," Yasmin said.

"I don't need to."

Cloe glared at her. "We heard you were talking shit about us. Apparently we're bitches now right?"

Yasmin crossed her arms. "What a thing to say to someone who invited you to their pool party."

For a moment Sabina was about to take it back but she stood her ground. "Just speaking the truth."

Yasmin and Cloe came over to her angrily. "That's a lot of talk for a girl who's failing her classes," Cloe said.

"More like failing at life," Yasmin said.

"I'd suggest you watch your mouth if you ever want to show your face around her again," Cloe said.

Sabina didn't know what to say. She was failing some of her classes and a lot of things weren't going right for her. She didn't want them to intimidate her but would they really do something to her for this?

"You shouldn't talk shit if you can't back it up Sabina," Neveah chimed in.

Sabina glared at them all then turned around and left.

Yasmin and Cloe high fived each other. Then they turned to Neveah and high fived her. "Great job sticking up for us Neveah," Yasmin said.

*WW*

Meanwhile Dana was trying to find Krysta and Aubrey. She still wanted to invite them to the sleepover. Of the other girls were considering inviting Peyton and Neveah, then why couldn't she get Aubrey and Krysta in too?

She found them in the library sitting at a table. Krysta's pale blonde hair was in a side pony tail and Aubrey's glasses were perched on her face and her brown hair stopped just past her shoulders.

She went over to them. "Hey," she said.

They looked up at her surprised to see her there. Dana had hardly spoken to them since she had joined the Bratz. When she had first come to this school last semester they remembered her as the shy girl just trying to fit in. Now they hardly recognized her with her curled hair, lots of makeup, and designer clothes.

"Hey, what's up?" Krysta finally said.

Dana pulled out a chair and sat next to them."Well we haven't talked in a while."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her. "Clearly." She wasn't one to be mean. She had been Dana's first real friend here. She had thought Dana was cool and different from everyone else here who did everything to fit in and be liked by the Bratz. She thought she and Dana would have a long friendship but that clearly wasn't the case.

Dana twisted her hair around her fingers getting nervous. This wasn't going how she had planned.

"How's life with the Bratz?" Krysta said again breaking the silence.

"It's great," Dana said perking up a bit. "We're having a sleepover on Saturday."

"Yeah, we heard," Aubrey said. Everyone at the school was obsessed with getting into the Bratz sleepovers. She however didn't care that much.

"Do you want to come?" Dana asked.

"Wait seriously?!" Krysta exclaimed excitedly. Unlike Aubrey she'd always burned with curiosity about what happened at a Bratz sleepover.

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I can put in a good word for you two to them and I'm sure they'll invite you."

"Omg yes!" Krysta exclaimed. "I'd love to go! Thanks Dana!"

Dana looked at Aubrey. "Do you want to go too?"

"I don't know..." Aubrey said.

"Come on Aubrey! This is a Bratz sleepover! This only happens once in a lifetime! We have to go!"

"It'll be fun, I swear," Dana said. "We order Chinese food, dance, paint nails..." She knew she was saying too much. As the girls said, what happens at a Bratz sleepover stays at a Bratz sleepover.

Aubrey sighed. "Alright fine."

"Great!" Dana said happily. "I know they'll invite you. It'll be fun, I swear."

*WW*

Later the Bratz were at the Starbucks up the street with fresh lattes and the latest gossip about the day.

Yasmin and Cloe told them about what happened in the locker room.

"Now we know at least Neveah likes to have a little fun," Sasha said sipping her latte.

"I think she'd be fun at our sleepover," Jade said. "I still think she dresses cute."

"She won't go without her sister," Yasmin pointed out.

"I don't know how I feel about Peyton," Jade said.

"I think she's like Phoebe but less hot and less fun," Cloe said thoughtfully.

"You don't even know her," Yasmin said.

"Don't care, that's the vibe I get."

"We'll make the decision on them later," Sasha said.

"I talked to Aubrey and Krysta today," Dana said. She knew this wouldn't be well received and she was right.

"And?" Jade said suspiciously.

"They want to come to the sleepover. I told them I'd put in a good word to you guys."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Well I figured since all of you are so hard pressed about Peyton and Neveah coming then two more wouldn't hurt," Dana said.

"They cannot come!" Sasha said angrily.

"Why?! What do you have against them anyway?" Dana challenged. It took guts to stand up to Sasha's intimidating looks but Dana didn't back down. Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade looked on with interest.

"They're not cool enough, got it?!" Sasha said. The main reason Sasha didn't want them to come was because she wasn't the one to invite them or initiate the idea.

"You don't even know them! Have you ever spent any amount of time with them? What about them is uncool?!"

"I say give them a chance," Yasmin said suddenly.

Dana was relieved. Leave it to Yasmin to be on her side.

"Why?!" Sasha said.

"We'll get to know them and see if they're worthy enough to be our friends," Yasmin said.

"And if they're not we can always just kick them out," Jade said.


	4. Invitations

Chapter 4:

Invitations

Friday at Styles High everyone was in for a surprise. Every locker had a balloon attached to it with a note that said "Pop Me!"

It was the Bratz latest gimmick for invitations. In the past they had handed out candy wrappers with invitations in them and had an Instagram challenge for people to post pictures of their butt with the hashtag "bootylicious" and they picked a few people from it.

The day before they had spent hours with the boys blowing up balloons. Only inside the balloons of people who were invited were invitations.

Fianna, Nevra, and Megan's lockers were right next to each other's. Megan ran over when she saw the balloons. "This is awesome!"

Deep inside Nevra was nervous. What if she wasn't invited? "What if your invitation isn't in there?" She said snarkily to hide her insecurity.

Megan pulled out a pen and popped the balloon. Inside was a piece of paper. She held it in Nevra's face. "What does this look like?" She said laughing.

Fianna popped hers. "This is cute," she said when she saw the decorated paper.

Nevra nervously popped hers and to her relief there was an invitation inside.

Around the school people were popping their balloons. Everyone knew what it was for. Rumors of the sleepover had been circulating all week. Most people were disappointed to not have an invitation. Others like Roxxi, Phoebe, Sheridan, and Katia's eyes shine with pride and excitement.

Sabina was at her locker. After what had passed between her and the Bratz recently she'd be surprised if she was invited. But she decided to pop the balloons anyway and gooey egg yolk spilled out of it onto the floor and on her new shoes.

"AH!" She exclaimed.

People around her laughed,

Neveah and Peyton had gotten to their lockers.

"This is it," Neveah said taking a deep breath.

"On three," Peyton said. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They popped their balloons at the same time and inside was the invitation. They screamed with happiness.

"This is it Peyton! We're in!"

Meanwhile Krysta and Aubrey were at their lockers.

"Do you think they'd really invite us?" Aubrey asked Krysta.

"I hope so. They like Dana, I think they'd listen to her...right?" Krysta said unsure. What if Dana hadn't really talked to the girls about it? What if she just wanted to humiliate them like the other Bratz would?

They popped their balloons and to their surprise there were invitations inside.

"Omg! Omg! Aubrey, this is it! We're actually invited!"

Aubrey read the invitation out loud.

"You are hereby invited to a Bratz sleepover on Saturday, September 30.

Be at Sasha's house (800 Elm Boulevard) by 7:30. Do NOT bring anyone who wasn't invited.

Wear only your cutest pajamas and be ready to have lots of fun.

See ya then."

"This is so not happening!" Krysta exclaimed. "We've got to shop for some really cute pajamas now!"

Krysta rambled on about the party but Aubrey had mixed feelings about it.

*WW*

At lunch the Bratz were sitting at their usual table. The school had been talking all day about the balloon invitations, expressing disappointment for those who didn't get an invitation, and talking about those who had gotten one.

"Looks like the balloon idea wa a success Yasmin," Jade said.

"True, but can we please not do it again," Cloe said. "I think I'll be emotionally scarred for life from blowing up all of those balloons."

"Are Aubrey and a Krysta happy they're invited Dana?" Sasha said throwing Dana a pointed look.

"Yeah, they are," Dana said looking her in the eyes. A part of her wanted to back down, but she knew if she wanted to ever gain Sasha's full respect she couldn't do that. Besides, if Sasha really hadn't wanted Aubrey and Krysta there then she would have said no, and no one would have objected to it.

All of a sudden Peyton and Neveah came over to their table.

"We just wanted to thank you for inviting us," Neveah said.

"Yeah, we're really looking forward to the party," Peyton said.

"Just so you know we have a pajamas policy," Sasha said.

"And what would that be?" Peyton said skeptically.

"Anyone who doesn't come in the sexiest pajamas from the designer of our choosing doesn't get to walk through the door," Sasha said.

"This party's designer is Dior," Cloe added.

Peyton's smile fell. She didn't own Dior pajamas, she didn't even know Dior made pajamas. How was she going to get them in a day?

Neveah however just laughed despite having the same worries as Peyton. "Oh don't worry about that, we both own Dior pajamas."

Peyton gave her a look that said "we do?!"

"Really?" Cloe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they were a birthday present. They cost $200 each!" Neveah said looking them all in the eyes so they'd know she wasn't lying.

"Well, we look forward to seeing them," Yasmin said not believing them any more than the other girls.

When Peyton and Neveah left the Bratz laughed.

"Since when do we have a pajamas policy?!" Dana exclaimed laughing along with them even though she knew it was mean and she shouldn't laugh.

"Since now I guess," Jade said.

"Did you see their faces?!" Sasha said.

"I will bet my favorite Chanel shoes that they go out and buy Dior pajamas right after school just to wear them to our party," Cloe said.


	5. No Boys Allowed

Chapter 6:

No Boys Allowed

Saturday came fast and the Bratz were at Sasha's house preparing for their best sleepover yet.

They were setting up for the party in Sasha's massive living room. Cloe and Dana laid out blankets on the floor even though people would be bringing sleeping bags but they wanted everyone to be comfortable.

Sasha sat on the couch setting up a music playlist for the night. She was always in charge of the music for their parties and tonight she had everything from Drake to Ariana Grande.

Jade was setting up everything fashion related such as nail polish, hair stuff, and fashion magazine while being followed around by her fluffy white cat Kool Kat, or KK as they often called her.

And Yasmin was in the kitchen. They planned to order Chinese food closer to when the party started but right now she was whipping up some margaritas.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sasha got off the couch to answer it and was surprised to find Dylan, Cade, Cameron, and Koby there. She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?! Don't you know this is a girls only sleepover?"

They came inside anyway. "I think is place could use some male energy," Cameron said.

"Besides, what's better than seeing sexy girls in their pajamas...unless you don't wear any," Dylan said.

Cloe threw a pillow at him from across the room. "Shut up ya perv!"

Yasmin came in from the kitchen carrying two bottles of wine. "Who let the testosterone in?" She said as she put them on the coffee table.

Koby flopped on the couch. "I'm here for the alcohol." He reached for one of the bottles but she slapped him away.

"That's not for you!"

"Aw come on Yasmin...!"

"You're such an alcoholic," Jade said to him jokingly rolling her eyes.

"And I'll bet you'll be the first one drunk," he said.

"I'll make you guys margaritas but that's it," Yasmin said. "We've got to have enough for 17 people to go around." She went back to the kitchen.

Cameron sat on the floor next to Cloe and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Sasha exclaimed.

"God damn Sasha! I just kissed her for Christs sake!" Cameron said.

Cade sat on another couch. "So what are you girls going to be doing?"

Dana leaned back against the couch. "Painting our nails, drinking, watching movies, talking about which one of you has a bigger dick." The last part was obviously a joke.

"I have the biggest dick," Dylan said. "Which one of you wants to try it out first?"

"They say the person who brags about it the most has the smallest dick," Sasha said with a smirk as she added the last few songs to the playlist.

Dylan snorted. "That's not true." All of a sudden KK jumped on his head and he screamed. "AH!"

Yasmin came into the room with the margaritas for the boys. She saw KK attacking Dylan and she laughed. "You go KK!"

Jade finally pulled her cat off of him.

"You need to control that demon cat of yours!" Dylan said as Yasmin handed him his margarita.

KK ran into Dana's arms and purred. "She's a sweetheart. Maybe you're doing something wrong."

"It's because he's talking about his dick," Cade said wrapping his arm around Yasmin as she sat next to him.

"Spare me the imagery," Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"So like, you guys are going to leave right?" Cloe said to the boys.

"You don't want me here baby?" Cameron said nuzzling her neck.

She giggled. "Cameron, I always want you. But this is a girls night. No boys allowed."

"Maybe if you run upstairs have a quickie it'll sustain him for the night," Koby said.

"Don't do it in my bed, please," Sasha said quickly.

Cloe and Cameron rolled their eyes. "You guys are the worst," Cameron said.

"Alright guys, it's 30 minutes until the sleepover starts. Time for you to go," Jade said.

"Can we stay and watch you change into your pajamas at least?" Koby asked.

"Omg no!" Dana exclaimed.

Jade pulled Koby up off the couch but he purpose made himself heavy so she couldn't get him up. "Come on Koby, get up!"

"I can't Jade! Gravity is increasing on me!" He said dramatically.

"No it's not! You're fucking weird!"

He let her pull him up and Yasmin did the same to Cade. The other guys got up and the two of them and Dana pushed them towards the door.

"You sure I can't see you in your panties once?" Dylan said.

"Dylan, oh my god, shut up!" Cloe said laughing.

They managed to get them to the door. Yasmin, Jade, and Cloe gave their boyfriend kisses.

"I love you," Jade said to Koby.

"I love you too."

She smirked. "Now get out!"

They pushed them out the door. Now it was time to put their pajamas on and get ready for the party.


	6. The Party Begins

Chapter 7:

The Party Begins

Peyton and Nevra were at their house getting ready for the sleepover. As soon as school ended yesterday they went to the mall to by the Dior pajamas and they were expensive.

Peyton looked at her pink silk Capri pajamas in the full length mirror of her room that they were sitting in. "I can't believe we had to spend $150 on pajamas."

"It was either that or get kicked out," Neveah said as she threw some stuff into her black bag. She looked in the mirror as well at her silk black and red pajama pants and top. "You've got to admit, these are the cutest pajamas ever."

"I'll keep them for the rest of my life. Tonight has got to be perfect Neveah," Peyton said.

"Everything is going to go perfectly. We're going to dance, eat, drink, and do whatever they do so they'll see that we're cool and we can always hang out with them. Maybe they'll have a twerking contest again."

"I can't twerk!" Peyton exclaimed worriedly.

"Because you spend too much time at the ballet barre," Neveah said. "It's easy. You just have to arch and hollow, arch and hollow," she said as she demonstrated slowly.

Peyton tried it and Neveah fell on the floor laughing.

"Is it really that bad?"

Neveah caught her breath and stood up. "Maybe you should just tell them you hurt your back in ballet class."

*WW*

Fianna and Nevra were in Fianna's car on the way to pick up Megan from her house. Fianna noticed that Nevra wasn't being as talkative as usual. "Okay girl, what is your problem? We're going to a sleepover, why the long face?" She finally said.

"I don't even know why they invited me. I feel like they hate me," Nevra said.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would they hate you?"

"Oh god don't tell me you haven't noticed?! Remember what they did to me at lunch the other day? I even overheard them call me an attention seeking whore yesterday!"

"They had to have been joking," Fianna said.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think?! What would I do if all of a sudden I wasn't in their circle anymore? I can't even imagine the things people would say about me, I'd be a pariah!"

"You're over reacting."

Nevra ran her hand through her brown hair. "Why do I put up with these bitches? I swear if it weren't for the fact that they would ruin my life if I dissed them, I would 100% kick them to the curb."

"You don't mean that," Fianna said shocked.

Nevra sighed. "I don't know what I mean!"

"Look, you're just over thinking this. We've been friends with the Bratz for years and if they really wanted drop us they would have done it by now," Fianna said.

"Maybe you're right," Nevra said even though she was still worried.

*WW*

Krysta and Aubrey were being dropped off by Krysta's sister Lela.

"Have fun," Lela said to them when they got to Sasha's driveway.

"Have fun with your hot date," Krysta said.

They got out of the car and went up to the front door. They could hear the music from the outside.

"Her house if so freaking beautiful," Krysta said.

"Can we turn around?" Aubrey said.

"Why?! You've got to tell me what the long face is for. We're at a freaking Bratz sleepover for crying out loud!"

"It's just that I don't know what it's going to be like. The Bratz seem so fake all the time and now since Dana's with them I don't know what to think. I don't want to have to be someone else for people to like me."

It always seemed like people did whatever the Bratz said just so they can fit in and be popular. Dana was a prime example, she had left her friends and changed who she was for them. Aubrey didn't want to be that kind of person. Having real friends was more important to her than being popular.

"It's not going to be like that," Krysta said putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure Dana is still the same person under all of this. Just be yourself. This is supposed to be fun."

Aubrey managed to smile. Maybe Krysta was right. Maybe she just had to have fun and everything would fall into place.

They rang the doorbell and Sasha answered the door. "Hey, glad you could make it. Come on in."

They followed her into her luxurious living room. Everyone else was already there. Most of them were sitting on the floor where everyone had set up their sleeping bags. Everyone was either gossiping, looking through fashion magazines, or looking at stuff on their phones. Everyone had on extremely pretty pajamas and they noticed Peyton and Neveah's were really cute.

The two of them set up their sleeping bags next to each other. They ended up next to Sheridan who was next to them with her hair in two braids and a short night gown with lace at the end,

"Your pajamas are really cute," Krysta said to her.

Sheridan smiled. "Thanks, I made it myself."

"That's really cool," Aubrey said genuinely interested.

"I design all of my clothes myself."

"I remember seeing you on America Rocks Fashion last year. Your stuff was really good," Krysta said.

"You're sweet!" Sheridan said. "I intern with Kimora Lee Simmons now."

All of a sudden Roxxi and Katia sat next to them. Roxxi put down a magazine in front of her. "Which outfit is cutest? Tell me it's this one," Roxxi said pointing to an outfit on the right page.

"I like this one," Krysta said pointing to the one on the other page.

"Thank you!" Katia exclaimed.

"Fucking no! It's this one!" Roxxi said.

"Well I like this one," Sheridan said pointing to the one a Roxxi liked.

"Ha!" Roxxi said. "You've got listen to her. She's a pro fashion designer."

Aubrey smiled. Maybe this would be fun after all.

Sasha went to the front of the room. "Alright people, everyone is here so we can officially begin the turn up!"


	7. Chinese Food

Chapter 8:

Chinese Food

The music was turned up and everyone started dancing.

"(One less, one less problem)

Hey baby, even though I hate ya

I wanna love ya (I want you)

And even though I can't forgive ya

I really want to (I want you)

Tell me, tell me baby

Why did you leave me?

'Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it (I want you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem."

"The party has begun!" Megan shouted.

Yasmin passed around the margaritas she made.

"You make the best margaritas girl," Phoebe said to her.

"You know it," Yasmin said with a wink.

She went to Peyton and Neveah and gave them their margaritas. "Are those Dior pajamas?" She said surprised that they had actually done it.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Neveah said.

"Super cute." She went over to Cloe. "They actually did it," she said nodding towards Peyton and Neveah. "You don't actually have to give up the Chanel shoes."

Cloe was relieved. "Thank god!"

Yasmin handed margaritas to Krysta and Aubrey.

"I don't drink," Aubrey said.

"It's a margarita, you can't even tell there's alcohol in it," Yasmin said surprised.

"I just don't like it."

"Um, okay then." She tapped Dana who was next to her. "More for you."

Dana smiled. She didn't particularly like other drinks (she drank them anyway because she didn't want her friends to think she was uncool) but she loved margaritas. "Thanks girl!"

Aubrey was surprised. Dana had once told her she didn't drink either. People sure did change,

They continued dancing to various songs. They even formed a circle. Sasha was by far the best dancer there and everyone was impressed by her moves. The other girls went in. Then eyes were on Peyton and Neveah.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Jade said.

Neveah grabbed Peytons hand but a Peyton wouldn't move. She was too shy. "Come on!"

"No, Neveah...!"

Too late. Neveah had managed to get her in. Neveah wasn't much of a dancer so she copied what the other girls did and thought she did fine. Peyton however didn't know what to do. But all eyes were on her. She knew she had to do something. So she broke into the only thing she knew how to do: lots of ballet moves. To her surprise, everyone else was impressed.

"Yes Peyton!" Katia exclaimed.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Turn the music down! That's the Chinese food!" Cloe said.

She and Sasha went to the door. Standing there with the Chinese food was a very attractive guy. He was tall and had shoulder length blonde hair with the top part of it in a bun. "Here's your Chinese food," he said in a deep voice.

"Thanks," Cloe said dreamily, mesmerized by his looks.

"Would you mind bringing that inside for us?" Sasha said batting her eyelashes.

"Of course," he said. He walked in and caught his breath when he saw all the beautiful girls in their pajamas.

"Hel-lo handsome," Roxxi said checking him out.

"Where should I put this?" He asked.

"Right on this table," Jade said pointing to the coffee table by the couch.

He put the food down. "That'll be $35."

"Well hold on, don't you want to stay for a little while?" Sasha said.

"Yeah, sit down," Roxxi said leading him over to the couch.

Aubrey and Krysta were confused. Next to them, Phoebe giggled knowing what was going on.

He sat on the couch getting interested.

"What's your name?" Roxxi asked.

"Chris," he replied.

Nevra sat on his other side. "You're really hot."

Jade laughed. "Nevra, puh-lease."

Nevra narrowed her eyes at her. "Please what?"

"So you girls are having a sleepover?" Chris asked.

Sasha sat on his lap. "Yeah, just something we like to do every now and then."

"Got any other guys on their way?"

"Nope," Sasha said with a wink.

"Sounds like you ladies need some male attention then."

Megan stood behind the couch and started to massage his shoulders. "We like that."

"Alright you know what we're going to do? We're going to have some fun and shit!" Jade said to everyone. "Everyone has five minutes to do whatever they want with Chris."

"You girls know how to have fun," Chris said with a satisfied smile.

Everyone took their turn using their five minutes to do what they wanted with Chris while the other girls watched and laughed and screamed. It definitely got interesting very fast.

"It's getting closer to my turn, what should I do?" Krysta whispered to Aubrey.

"Well...don't do what Katia's doing," Aubrey whispered back.

"It looks fun."

"You don't know him!"

"I've got to do something to stand out."

"What happened to being yourself?"

"I can do something wild and still be myself."

"Alright Katia, your five minutes is up," Yasmin said. "Krysta, you're next."

Krysta was excited. She got up and went over to him. She started by sitting on his lap and making out with him.

Aubrey was panicking. She didn't want to do anything wild with a guy she'd known for 30 minutes. That wasn't who she was, she'd only do this when she found the man she loved. She especially wouldn't do this to make everyone like her.

She thought fast. She stood up and went towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked her with her arms crossed. "You haven't had your turn yet."

"I...I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." She ran upstairs.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Why the hell did Dana have them invite her if she wasn't going to have fun?

Krysta finished her turn. There was no one left except Aubrey but she was taking too long and Chris had to get back to work.

"If you're ever having another party I'd love to come hang with you," he said before he left.

"Where do you live?" Jade asked curiously.

"On campus at NYU," he replied.

"Ooh that's not far. Can you get us into college parties?"

He smirked. "I'll do my best."

"See ya around Chris," Sasha said before closing the door behind him.

Everyone giggled and talked about what had just happened. Then they all got their Chinese food and sat around eating and still talking about it.

Just when Aubrey was sure he was gone she came back downstairs.

"Where were you?! You missed it! He had to leave!" Roxxi exclaimed when she saw her trying to inconspicuously come back in.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked more concerned than anything else.

"Well there's plenty of Chinese food left for you. At least you didn't miss out on that," Cloe said.

Cloe, Jade, and Sasha were glaring at her. Yasmin tried to seem uninterested by talking to Katia and Fianna but she wondered where Aubrey had been. And Dana tried to avoid eye contact with her. Aubrey got her food and sat down feeling like all eyes were on her. At least she hadn't done something she didn't want to like so many of them had.


	8. Dance Contest

Chapter 9:

Dance Contest

Dana sat down next to Aubrey and Krysta. "Are you guys have fun?"

"Omg yes!" Krysta said. "Do you guys play around with Chinese food delivery guys all the time?"

Dana laughed. "Sometimes. Next you've got to come to our wine nights, and our girls night outs where we hit up the clubs and bars and our epic parties."

"You go to clubs and bars?" Aubrey said to her. Dana had once told her she preferred a quiet night inside with some movies.

"Well...it's a lot of fun," Dana said remembering what she had once told Aubrey. "And there are lots of guys like Chris there. By the way, you didn't have your turn with Chris. Where were you?"

"I just...missed it I guess."

"If Chris invites you to a college party can you invite me?" Krysta asked Dana.

"Of course!" Dana said excitedly. She felt like she was getting her old friends back. "See, I told you it would be fun if you guys came here!"

"We're going to have a dance contest now everyone," Yasmin said after everyone finished eating the Chinese food.

The room started to buzz with excitement.

"Cloe and I will judge and Sasha, Jade, and Dana will be the team captains. So you guys can go ahead and pick your teams."

Sasha, Jade, and Dana stood up.

"I pick Megan," Sasha said. Megan jumped up and ran over to give her a high five.

"I pick Fianna," Jade said.

"And I pick Phoebe," Dana said. She would have picked Aubrey and Krysta first, but she knew the Bratz wouldn't approve of that.

"Nevra," Sasha said.

"Roxxi get over here," Jade said.

"Krysta," Dana said.

Sasha scanned the rest of the girls and her eyes landed on Aubrey. She knew how it would make Dana feel if she picked her. "Aubrey."

Yasmin and Cloe looked at each other. They didn't think Sasha would pick Aubrey.

Dana knew she should have picked Aubrey first. But maybe this meant that Sasha really did like her.

"Sheridan," Jade said. Sheridan excitedly went to Jade's team.

"Peyton," Dana said.

"Katia," Sasha said.

"Neveah," Jade said

Neveah was disappointed that she had been picked last. What did this say about her standing with the Bratz? But even still she and Peyton gave each other a thumbs up.

"Alright, everyone has their teams," Cloe said. "You're all going to go into separate rooms and you have 45 minutes to come up with your dance."

Each of the team captains took their groups into different rooms. Sasha took hers up to her bedroom.

"What song are we dancing to?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Chill girl," Sasha said laughing. "We're doing Check Up On It."

All of the girls got excited.

Sasha started arranging them in positions.

"You can dance, right?" She said snarkily to Aubrey.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I can." She wasn't much of a dancer, but she could if she tried.

Sasha moved her by her shoulders. "I'll still put you in the back."

Aubrey looked at her is disbelief. She wished she had been in Dana's group.

"You're putting me in the front right?" Nevra asked.

Sasha smirked. "I'd rather die."

Nevra glared at her. Was she right after all? "Why the hell...?!"

Sasha crossed her arms and looked down her nose at her. "Why the hell what?"

Nevra held her glare but sighed. "Never mind."

Sasha smiled. "Exactly. Now let's start with choreography."

*WW*

Jade took her group to the basement.

Roxxi looked at the shelf full of wine bottles. "This is heaven."

"We're supposed to be dancing bitch!" Jade said. She smirked. "We'll get drunk later." She and Roxxi high fived and everyone else laughed.

"What are we dancing to?" Fianna asked.

"I'll give you one hint," Jade said. She started to sing. "This shit is bananas..."

Everyone else joined in. "B-a-n-a-n-a-s!"

"Let's get working on this babes!" Jade said. "Sasha and Dana are going down."

Neveah was happy to be in this group. She thought Jade was the coolest of the Bratz. And her group seemed to be the most fun. She was definitely having a blast at this party.

*WW*

Dana took her group into the guest bedroom. She'd never taught a dance before and she was nervous about it. Sasha was a dance teacher and captain of the school's dance team. How could she compete with that?

"What's our song?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd help me pick," Dana said wanting to have everyone's input.

"Beyoncé?" Katia said.

"Or pussycat dolls?" Krysta said.

"I love pussycat dolls!" Phoebe said.

"Well let's do a pussycat dolls song then," Dana said.

They ended up deciding on "when I grow up" then they got busy with their choreography.

*WW*

Yasmin and Cloe cleared out the floor in the living room to make space for the dances. Afterwards they settled themselves watching tv.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Yasmin asked.

"Well Sasha's choreography is always fire," Cloe said. "And Jade said she was doing Hollaback Girl which is a cool song."

"I feel like Dana is going to surprise us, she's got Peyton after all. I didn't know she was that good of a dancer until today."

"I know right! She's amazing. Katia is a really good dancer too."

"The 45 minutes is up. Let's go get them."

They brought everyone downstairs and they all sat on the floor at the front of the room. Yasmin and Cloe went into the middle of the floor like it was their stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Bratz Sleepover Dance Contest!" Cloe said.

Everyone else applauded.

"The winning group of today's contest will receive the new Beyoncé Feelin Myself lipstick from MAC!" Yasmin said. Cloe held up the deep red lipstick.

"Oh my god!" Megan exclaimed happily.

"That is so cool!" Krysta said.

"We are so going to win that lipstick!" Roxxi said.

Phoebe elbowed her. "In your dreams!"

"The first group up is The Sexy Kitties dancing to 'Hollaback Girl'," Cloe said.

She and Yasmin sat on the couch as Jade's group went up for their dance.

"Ooh this my shit

All the girls stamp your feet like this

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

This my shit, this my shit

This my shit, this my shit

This my shit, this my shit

This my shit, this my shit

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up."

Everyone applauded when it was over. They had definitely set the bar.

"They were good," Nevra said.

"Well we're going to be better," Sasha said.

Yasmin and Cloe went back onstage. "That was totally awesome you guys!" Cloe said.

"Up next is Sugar And Spice dancing to 'When I Grow Up'," Yasmin said.

Dana's group went on and did their dance and it went really well.

"Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See every time you turn around

They screaming your name

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See every time you turn around

They screaming your name

Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say..."

"Last but not least is the Bunny Babes dancing to 'Check Up On It'," Yasmin said. She and Cloe sat down again and Sasha's group went up and did their dance.

"You need to stop playing round

With all them clowns and the wangstas

Good girls gotta get down with the gangstas

Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it

While I stand up in the background and check up on it

Ooo boy you lookin' like you like what you see

Won't you come over and check up on it?

I'ma let you work up on it

Ladies let him check up on it

Watch it while he check up on it

Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight

If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it

While I turn around you watch me check up on it

Ooo you watchin' me shake it, I see it in ya face

Ya can't take it, it's blazin', you rock me and amaze me..."

Everything was going well until Nevra stuck her foot out the wrong way and got tangled up with Sasha. The two of them fell to the floor. Megan, Katia, and Aubrey gasped.

Sasha glared at Nevra furiously. But the music wasn't stopping so she got up off the floor. "Keep going," she said to everyone else. They continued dancing as they had been. Nevra managed to get up,off the floor without being stepped on and they finished the dance.

Afterwards everyone applauded still. Nevra looked at Sasha wanting to apologize but Sasha wouldn't even look at her.

"Me and Yasmin are going to go consult and we'll be back with the results," Cloe said. She and Yasmin went into the kitchen to talk about who should win. The they came back into the living room and sat on their couch.

"Can all the groups get onstage?" Yasmin said.

Each group lined up onstage.

"All of you were amazing and we hate to have to pick just one of you," she said.

"Just say the winner already!" Megan said.

"Be patient. Can Sugar and Spice and The Bunny Babes step forward?" Cloe said.

Both groups stepped forward. No one knew what was going to happen. The suspense was killing them.

"We're sorry but you two are not the winners. The winner is The Sexy Kitties!" Yasmin said.

Jade's group was extremely happy. They went to the front of the stage and Yasmin and Cloe handed each of them their new MAC lipsticks.


	9. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 10:

Truth Or Dare

The next thirty minutes spent sitting around drinking wine, chatting about the dance contest and other things, and for the Sexy Kitties, trying out their new lipsticks.

Sasha was still extremely pissed at Nevra. She wouldn't talk to her. Finally Nevra couldn't take it anymore. She went over to Sasha who was sitting out the couch drinking wine and looking at Seventeen magazine with Yasmin and Sheridan.

"Hey Sasha, can I talk to you?" Nevra said.

"Sure," Sasha said flatly. She figured it would be a good time to give her some words.

The two of them went into the kitchen.

"About the dance, I..."

"Who do you think you are?!" Sasha said.

Nevra was shocked. "Sasha...!"

"Did you really think that was funny?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I got you out of the lipstick..."

"It's not about the lipstick! I could go to the mall right now and get lipstick right if I wanted to! It's about you making a fool of us! About making a fool of me. No one makes a fool of me!"

"How do you think I felt about it?!"

"All I know is next time, you'd better not fuck up." Sasha went back to the living room. It was time for their next activity: truth or dare.

"Hey guys, we're going to play truth or dare now!"

Everyone was excited. They all sat in a circle.

Sasha turned to Yasmin who was next to her. "Yasmin, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm dare...no, no, truth!"

"Okay, what is the craziest place you've had sex with Cade?"

Yasmin giggled. "That's such a personal question."

"You have to answer!" Megan said.

"In an empty ballroom at a hotel."

Everyone laughed.

Yasmin turned to Fianna who was next to her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fianna said confidently.

"I dare you to...flash your tits."

Fianna laughed. "You're crazy!" But she pulled her shirt down and did it anyway.

Peyton was next. Her heart pounded but she figured she had already done stuff with a guy, drank, and participated in a dance contest. At this point she could do anything.

"Truth or dare?" Fianna said.

"Dare," she said.

"Nice job sis," Neveah said not expecting her to do a dare.

"I dare you to take 3 shots."

Phoebe got her a shot glass and poured tequila in it.

Everyone see sang the shots song while she did it.

"Shots shots shots shots shots everybody!"

Katia was sitting in between her and Neveah. "Truth or dare?" Peyton said.

"Truth," Katia replied.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done while you were drunk?"

"Oh boy," Katia said thoughtfully. She didn't get drunk often but she'd done crazy things just like anyone else. "I sucked two dicks in a club."

Everyone squealed. "When was this?!" Megan exclaimed.

"I was there! I saw the whole thing! It was hot!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Truth or dare?" Katia said to Neveah.

"Dare," Neveah said. She wouldn't be outdone by her sister.

"I dare you to...twerk in your underwear."

Neveah did it and surprisingly it was fun.

Megan was next.

"Truth or dare?" Neveah said.

"Truth," Megan said.

"Since when does Megan ever not pick dare?" Jade said laughing.

"Figured I'd switch it up a bit," Megan said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Neveah asked.

Megan giggled and nodded. "Aren't we all just trying to have a good time in life?"

Jade was next.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stand on the couch and sing Wrecking Ball in your underwear."

Jade stripped out of her pajama pants and tank top and stood on the couch holding the tv remote as a microphone.

"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me!"

Everyone laughed and applauded.

Afterwards she sat back in the circle and put her pajamas back on. "Truth or dare?" She said to Sheridan.

"Dare," Sheridan said.

"I dare you to kiss Megan for 5 seconds!"

Megan smirked. "I have soft lips."

Sheridan crawled over and kissed Megan. Lots of screams and laughs came from the rest of the girls.

Roxxi was next. "You know I'm going to pick dare right?"

Sheridan laughed. "I dare you to drink beer mixed with tequila, wine, and jungle juice."

"Fuck," Roxxi said wondering how nasty that would be.

Phoebe mixed it up for her and handed it to her. "Good luck girl."

"I have to drink the whole thing?" Roxxi said.

"Yeah!" Sheridan said.

"If I die you stay away from my funeral," Roxxi said to her jokingly. She drank it.

"How was it?"

Roxxi's head was swimming. "Fucking wild."

"My turn!" Krysta said excitedly.

"Truth or dare?" Roxxi said.

"Dare," Krysta said nervously.

"I dare you to do a strip tease."

"Oh my god..."

"Do it," Sasha said with a smirk.

"I'll turn on music for you," Yasmin said turning on the music.

"I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself

I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself

I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my..."

Krysta got up and did her strip tease while everyone did their usual screaming and laughing.

Afterwards she resumed her place in the circle.

"Pick dare!" She whispered to Aubrey. "Truth or dare," she said to Dana.

"Truth," Dana said.

"Have you ever sent nudes?"

"You bet," Dana said with a smirk. She turned to Aubrey. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Aubrey said. Dana wouldn't make her do something crazy.

"I dare you to...let everyone take Jello-O body shots off of you!"

"What?!" Aubrey said in disbelief.

"Ooh that's fun!" Cloe exclaimed.

"I'll get the Jell-O shots out of the refrigerator. I was saving them for later but now is a good time," Yasmin said. She came back a few seconds later with a tray of Jell-O shots. "Strip," she said to Aubrey.

" Guys..." Aubrey said hesitantly.

"Come on, it's not that bad! Just do it!" Sasha exclaimed.

She ended up doing the dare and felt weird doing it.

Now it was her turn to ask Cloe. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Seriously Cloe?" Sasha said.

"I picked dare last time we played!" Cloe said.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done at a party?"

"Threesome at a party in 9th grade," Cloe replied.

"Whose party was that?" Megan asked.

"Tony's party. He was a senior."

Next was Nevra.

"Truth or dare?" Cloe asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to streak around the entire house."

Nevra narrowed her eyes at her. "You're fucked up if you think I'm going to..."

"Are you seriously not going to do it Nevra? Are you really a loser?" Sasha said.

Nevra didn't want them to think she was a loser so everyone watched her as she ran around the whole house naked. "Truth or dare?" She said to Sasha.

"Dare," Sasha said.

"I dare you to send a nude to Braden."

Sasha glared at her. "Um seriously?!"

"Are you really a loser Sasha?" Nevra said mimicking what she said before.

Sasha held her glare at her for a moment then did the dare.


	10. Strange Sounds

Chapter 11:

Strange Sounds

RAll of a sudden they heard a thump. Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Dana whispered.

"Probably just the wind," Sasha reasoned shaking off the jitters and ready to move on to the next thing.

But then they heard it again.

Roxxi and Phoebe gripped onto each other. "That definitely wasn't wind," Phoebe said getting scared.

"Maybe it was KK," Sheridan suggested.

"KK is right here," Jade said pointing to her cat in her lap.

"Oh shit, this is not good!" Cloe exclaimed. "What if it's a burglar?!"

"Everyone just relax," Sasha said trying to stay cool.

"Sasha's right," Neveah said. "It's not a burglar."

Suddenly they heard a crash. Everyone screamed.

"What should we do?" Krysta said looking around wondering where it was coming from.

"We'll investigate, that's what we'll do," Yasmin said. "Everyone grab something to use as a weapon."

Everyone grabbed various blow dryers, flat irons, brooms, and wine bottles.

"Should we split up?" Fianna asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Whoever it is could be dangerous!" Cloe said.

"Stick together everyone. This way!" Sasha said leading them to where it seemed to be coming from.

"AH!" Jade shouted.

Everyone started swinging their weapons arbitrarily and screaming.

"What?!"

"What is it?!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Them they stopped when they realized there was nothing there and Jade was standing there innocently. They looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, I stubbed my toe."

"God damnit Jade!" Nevra said.

"I don't see you out catching whoever it is!" Jade said pointing her blow dryer at her.

"Let's keep moving people," Sasha said. They continued slowly walking across the house.

"I think we should call the police," Phoebe said.

"It's not that serious," Megan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Whatever it is we can handle it on our own."

They heard another crash and screamed.

"Call the police!" Megan exclaimed.

Phoebe quickly dialed the number. "There's a burglary here!" She exclaimed when they picked up. "I don't know if they're armed...we're hearing sounds outside. I think they're trying to break in! Hurry!"

"What do we do now?" Peyton said worriedly. "What if they really are armed? What do we do when they get inside?"

"We give them whatever the hell they want, that's what we do!" Jade exclaimed frantically.

Suddenly there was a flash of hair outside the window.

"Oh my god I think I just saw them!" Neveah exclaimed.

Yasmin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Wait a second." She walked towards the front door.

"Yasmin what are you doing?!" Cloe said.

"Come on guys, let's back her up!" Krysta said holding out her tv remote weapon.

Everyone followed. Then Yasmin threw open the door.


	11. Bye Bye Boys

Chapter 12:

Bye Bye Boys

As soon as she opened the door all of the girls jumped the four guys at the door beating them up mercilessly with their weapons.

"Ah!"

"What the hell!"

"Fuck! You kicked me in the balls!"

"Stop!"

Yasmin realized they weren't burglars at all. It was Cameron, Cade, Dylan, and Koby. "Everybody stop!" She shouted.

The girls stopped realizing who it was they were beating up and they got off of them.

"Damn you girls are crazy..." Koby said before he was cut off by Sasha slapping him in the face. "Ah! Damn it Sasha...!"

"What the actual hell is your problem?!" Sasha yelled at them.

"We thought you were burglars and we were going to fucking die!" Roxxi shouted.

"It was a joke..." Dylan began and then was hit by Krystas remote. "Fuck!"

Before anyone could say anything more they heard sirens and two police cars pulled up to the house.

"You called the police?!" Cade said.

Yasmin put her hands on her hips. "Yeah that's what you do when four idiots pretend to break into your house!"

Three police officers came over to them. "Is everything alright here?"

"We're really sorry officer, it's not a burglary after all," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, just these losers pretending to break into our house," Jade said gesturing to the boys.

The police officers turned to the boys with angry looks. "Do you young men realize that it's very dangerous to pretend to break into someone's house?"

"We're sorry," the boys said looking at their feet.

"We could take you in for this."

The gasped.

"But instead we'll let you off with a warning. Next time you're going down to the station."

"Yes sir."

The officers turned to the girls. "Good night ladies. Give us a call if there are any more problems."

"Thank you," the girls said.

And with with last glare at the boys the police left.

Then all the girls glared at the boys.

"So, um, no hard feelings right?" Cameron asked.

The girls just continued to glare at them.

"Aw come on girls, what do we have to do?"

"Stop being fucking idiots for one thing," Jade said still glaring at them.

"Come on Jade, don't you love me?" Koby said reaching out to her.

She almost gave in, damn him for being so addicting. But at the last second she pushed him away. "I won't love your stupid ass until tomorrow."

They want for the door to go back inside.

"Can we come in?" Dylan asked.

"What part of girls only don't you get?" Yasmin said.

"As come on, can we just have a few shots and watch a movie with you?" Cade asked.

The girls waved them away. "Bye bye boys."


	12. Outcast

Chapter 13:

Outcast

The girls went back inside and collapsed on the couches and their sleeping bags laughing.

"They are insane!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Can we just come in and have a few shots and watch a movie?" Megan imitated them. Everyone laugghed again.

"Should we have given them some shots though?" Phoebe asked.

"No way, we have them margaritas before the party," Sasha said.

"Omg what if they saw me singing Wrecking Ball in my underwear?!" Jade exclaimed mortified.

"And what if they saw my strip tease?" Krysta said just as horrified by the thought.

"Chill girls, you're sexy. They'd be lucky to have a look at you," Yasmin said.

"Those guys are so insane," Nevra snickered. "Why the hell do you date them?" She said sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes. "At least we have a man. Until you can say the same shut your fucking trap."

Nevra was embarrassed but then she was steaming. She didn't care if the Bratz hated her. She was not going to stand for this. She was fed up with them. God I can't fucking stand you bitches!"

Everyone gasped. The Bratz glared at her.

"What?" Sasha said angrily.

"You wanna say that again?" Jade said. "I don't think we heard that correctly."

Nevra stood up. "You heard me! You're just a bunch of bitches! I know you hate me! If you've got something to say to me, say it to my face!"

Yasmin looked at her confused. "Nevra...!"

Nevra wasn't done yet. "You think you can say whatever the hell you want just because you're pretty and have the entire school wrapped around your finger but I can't take it anymore! I won't stand for this. You're bitches and whores and I fucking hate you!"

"If that's now you feel about us then get the hell out!" Cloe exclaimed. "No one is forcing you to stay!"

Sasha went to the door and opened it. "We don't need you here. Get the hell out and don't bother coming back!"

"Fine! I won't!" Nevra grabbed her stuff and left slamming the door behind her.

Fianna knew what this was about and she knew that Nevra was wrong. She stood up and went to the door. "Nevra wait!" She said following her.

Nevra was halfway down the driveway when Fianna caught up to her.

"What are you doing?!" Fianna said.

"I can't hang out with them if they don't want me there Fianna!"

"You're letting your mind get the better of you. They don't hate you."

Nevra's heart beat fast. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her worst fear had been realized. She had ruined her life on her own and now she'd be outcast for the rest of her life.

"It doesn't matter. I've just ruined things. I'm leaving."

Meanwhile back inside the rest of the room sat in a shocked silence.

"Does anyone want to tell us what the hell that was all about?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Whatever it was, it was really fucked up," Roxxi said.

"I can't believe Nevra has been so fake this whole time," Katia said. "I never would have expected this out of her."

"None of us would have," Yasmin said.

All of a sudden Fianna came back through the door.

Sasha crossed her arms. "Oh you're not going with her?"

"Of course not," Fianna said sitting on the couch.

"Then what the hell was up with that?" Jade asked.

"She thinks you hate her," Fianna replied.

"We never said we hated her!" Cloe said. "Nevra is one of our best friends!"

"I know but she had it her head that one day she's going to end up a loser because you guys were going to dump her. She was convinced that you hated her and you were going to backstab her so she wanted to backstab you first."

"Nevra has such an inferiority complex," Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"Is she coming back?" Dana asked Fianna.

Fianna shook her head. "She went home. She thought you wouldn't want her here anymore."

"You bet we don't want her here!" Sasha said.

"We'll talk to her on Monday," Yasmin said. "In the meantime how about we watch Mean Girls?"

They popped a few bowls of popcorn and ended up watching Mean Girls as well as Breakfast Club and The Notebook throughout the night.

Neveah looked around feeling satisfied. Jade and Sheridan were exchanging design ideas. Cloe was showing Katia how to do double wing eyeliner. Sasha, Fianna, and Phoebe were sitting on the couch gossiping. The other girls were sitting in front of the tv quoting the movie.

Neveah turned to her sister who was sitting next to her. Both loved that things were going so well and they felt like part of the group. They gave each other a high five.

Dana sat down next to Aubrey and Krysta.

"This party is a blast!" Krysta said to her.

"There will be plenty more where this came from," Dana said.

"You guys sure know how to have a good time," Aubrey said. Even if all the drinking and twerking and body shots wasn't her thing, Aubrey had to admit, this a really fun sleepover. Surprisingly she was glad she came.


	13. The Following Monday

Chapter 14:

The Following Monday

That Monday the school was buzzing with talk about the Bratz sleepover. No one knew what exactly went on, the Bratz wouldn't tell anyone. What happened at a Bratz sleepover stayed at a Bratz sleepover after all.

The Bratz met up at Cloe's locker after class so they could walk to lunch together.

"Math class is the worst," Cloe said as she put on more pink lipgloss.

"Don't even get me started on biology," Sasha said as the brushed her hair.

"Well I enjoyed math class," Jade said.

"And web design was fun," Dana said.

The others stared at them. "You two are super weird," Sasha said.

"What should we do about Nevra?" Yasmin asked.

"Why should we do anything?" Sasha said. "You heard what she said. We're bitches. We're whores. Do we really want to hang out with her? No."

"We've been friends with her since second grade. We should at least talk to her," Yasmin said.

"You're just pissed off about the dance," Jade said taking out her new Beyoncé MAC lipstick just to rub it in.

"I am not!" Sasha said even though she was.

"All in favor of talking to Nevra?" Cloe said.

Everyone except Sasha raised their hands.

"Well then. It's decided."

Everyone headed off to find her. Sasha slammed the locker and followed. She hated being outdone. She was supposed to be in control of everyone, not the other way around.

They met Nevra at her locker. She was surprised to see them there. She was repaired for the hate and idolized insults. She'd brought it on herself for being so insecure and paranoid.

"What's up Nevra?" Jade said.

"If you girls are going to humiliate me and ruin my life just do it. Don't pretend you're not going to."

"Damn you're salty," Sasha said.

"Why do you think we hate you?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like you take so much joy out of insulting me..."

"We do that to everyone Nev, you know that," Cloe said.

"We don't hate you. You've always been our friend," Yasmin said.

"Yeah like, don't freak out so much. If we wanted to destroy your life we would have," Jade said.

"Do you really think we're bitches and whores?" Sasha asked.

"Of course not," Nevra said. In a way she did, but she hung out with them so what did that make her?

"Great, so no hard feelings then," Cloe said giving her a hug.

Sasha gave her a hug too. "Next time you flip the fuck out on us though then we'll have some things to say to each other."

"Are you going to lunch?" Dana asked her.

"Yeah I am, I've just got to go talk to a teacher first."

"You should sit with us when you're done."

"Of course," Nevra said happily. Her future was secure and she didn't have to worry about being an outcast.

The Bratz went to the cafeteria and sat at their table.

Neveah and Peyton entered the cafeteria and came over to them.

"Hey girls, awesome sleepover this weekend," Neveah said.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun," Peyton said.

"We're glad you were there," Yasmin said.

"Want to sit with us?" Sasha asked. They'd decided after the sleepover who they'd invite into their inner circle and Peyton and Neveah had made it in.

"Of course!" Neveah exclaimed. They sat at two empty chairs. Pride filled them both. They had finally been accepted into the Bratz inner circle.

Aubrey and Krysta had the same hopes. They saw Peyton hands Neveah sitting at the all exclusive Bratz table and went over to them.

"Look who the cat dragged in," Jade said as they came over to them.

The two arrived at the table. "Hey guys!" Krysta said. "Sasha, how crazy was biology class?!"

Sasha snickered. "The worst."

"Mind of we sit here?" Aubrey said.

"Krysta can sit here," Cloe said.

The two girls were surprised. "What about Aubrey?"

"Aubrey's not fun enough to be part of our group," Sasha said.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey said angrily.

"You're way too much of a prude. What more do I need to say?" Sasha said.

"I can't believe this," Aubrey said in anger and disbelief. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the sleepover. "I'm sorry I'm not a slut but I'm not going to change myself just to fit in with you."

"Bye then," Jade said waving her away.

"Krysta you're welcome to stay," Yasmin said.

Aubrey looked at Dana. Dana was her friend, surely she wasn't going to let this happen.

"You guys..." Dana began.

"You're welcome to go with her Dana," Sasha said not looking up from her phone. She felt in control again and she was satisfied.

Dana looked down. What could she do? She couldn't be disowned by her friends...but what about her other friend?

"Fine," Aubrey said starting to walk away.

"Thanks, but I don't want to sit with you," Krysta said to the Bratz.

Aubrey froze and turned around.

"What?" The Bratz said in disbelief. No one had ever turned them down.

"Aubrey is my friend," Krysta said. "And it's either both of us or neither of us."

"Do you realize what you're turning down?" Yasmin asked still shocked someone had actually said no to sitting at their table.

Krysta thought about it. The parties, the sleepovers, the vacations to Monte Carlo and Vegas. She desperately wanted that. But Aubrey had been her friend since elementary school. And unlike Dana, she wasn't desperate enough to leave behind a friend.

"I do realize. And I don't want to be a part of a group that excludes people for no reason," Krysta said.

"Well we don't want anyone in our group who can't have a little fun and hangs out with losers," Sasha said coldly.

"Bye," Cloe said.

"And don't ever show yourself at our table again," Jade said.

Yasmin, Peyton, and Neveah were in agreement even though they knew how wrong it was. Peyton and Neveah figured they had just gotten in and they didn't want to be kicked out just as fast. Dana however wouldn't look at them. She felt horrible for doing this to her friends.

Aubrey and Krysta turned and left. They did not need to be a part of the a Bratz inner circle to be happy.

Meanwhile the Bratz high fived each other.

"So did you guys see the X-Factor last night?" Jade asked.

"Omg yes!" Peyton said.

They continued to gossip about music, fashion, and boys, until the bell rang for class.


End file.
